Flash and Rekino's Day Out
by Winter Yuy
Summary: It was a not so typical outing for the Lady Ronin Guardian of Wildfire and the leader of The Warriors. Why couldn't they just go out without trouble? (short snippet for Firestorm featuring both of our OCs.)


I'm writing this for a friend who has been dealing with some rough times. This story feature original characters from both of us.

Ronin Warriors and anything affiliated with it is copyright Bandai Entertainment.

"The Lady Ronin Guardians" and any of their affiliates belongs to me, Winter Yuy, as featured in my original story "Paradigm of Power".

"The Warriors" and any of their affiliates belongs to Firestorm as featured in her original stories. She is also a published author. Please search her original works on Amazon.

This is rated R for language and content. No sexy time tho.

This is just a short snippet and for Firestorm. Love you, chick.

"Flash and Rekino's Day Out"

"I think I need some coffee."

Flash Michaels looked up from her bowl of cereal, "Why? You had that concoction you call a breakfast."

"Hey hey," Rekino Sanada held up a finger in defense, "don't knock on my Southern upbringing. You're American."

"But I don't put butter and sugar in biscuits and eat them. That's asking for diabetes, girl."

"You eat pizza!"

Flash looked as if she had been stabbed, "Don't you bring pizza into this."

As Rekino stood up she started wrapping her ankle length black hair into a bun, "You coming to get coffee with me or no?"

"Fiiiiine," the American girl leaned back and used the momentum of the recliner to stand up.

"Hellz to the yeah, my friend!"

* * *

Several minutes later the two young women were walking out of the house owned by Ryo and Mia Sanada. Rekino was twirling a set of keys on her index finger. Flash raised an eyebrow when the two were walking towards Rowen Hashiba's – Rekino's partner – brand new Nissian GT-R.

"What?"

Rekino shrugged, "My truck is big. His car is faster."

Flash looked unsure, "He's gonna kill you."

"Nah!" The ebony haired ninja unlocked the car quickly jumping into the driver's seat.

The leader of the Warriors looked around in confusion s she tucked some of her brown hair behind her right ear. She looked into Rekino's amethyst eyes that were filled with impatience.

_Shit_.

She climbed in to the passenger's seat as the car started up. The engine revved as the six-speed was put into reverse. About the time Rekino put the car in first gear, a figure came running out of the house.

"Rekino Sanada! You bring your ass back here right **now**!" Rowen Hashiba was very angry.

"I love you!" the young Japanese girl said lovingly.

Flash sunk into the seat and ran a hand down her face, "What have I gotten myself in to?"

* * *

The dark blue Nissan weaved smoothly thru traffic as Rekino expertly shifted the gears of the car. Flash was gripping onto the console so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Rekino…" she said shakily, "that car…"

"What are you doing, asshole? Go!"

The American groaned, "Oh, God. I've been a good person my whole life. Please, don't let me die."

"Girl, you ain't gonna die!"

She continued, "Send your angels to guard this car-"

"This is the fast lane! Take your ass on!"

"-and those who are within it."

The car came to a sudden halt. The two girls looked up ahead to see that the main street was closed due to construction.

"Dammit," Rekino, being as tiny as she was, held onto the steering wheel to try and look ahead. "It's closed for miles. What the hell happened?"

Flash exhaled in relief, "It doesn't matter."

"Mmm," Rekino bit her lower lip. "It's just a couple blocks away."

Flash pointed to a parking lot, "Why don't we park here and walk?"

"Ewww. I don't want to walk."

"Are you being lazy?"

"Yes!" Rekino pouted,

Flash huffed and pointed to the lot, "Go park. Now."

Grumbling incoherent words, the younger of the two turned on her flasher and waited for the cars to clear before she drove the car into the lot and parked it.

"Stop being a baby. You run every day."

Still grumbling, Rekino undid her seat belt, "But I just wanna be lazy and drive."

"Thank God for the construction work."

* * *

"Damn that road work," Rekino muttered. She looked at Flash who shrugged smugly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Flash laughed as she continued her stroll.

The streets of Toriyama were busier than normal due to the construction. Many of the citizens had taken the thought that Flash had and chose to walk. The two girls moved with ease past people and even gave apologies to those they ran in to. They passed by several shops before Rekino stopped in front of a place that was highly decorated on the outside.

"What is this?"

Rekino shrugged, "It's new. It says that they sell crystals. I need some." She moved the string of beads at the door and entered into the shop.

"I thought we were here for coffee," the brunette followed her comrade's trail.

"Hana and I mediate with certain crystals that are in tune with our charka system. They eventually need to be replaced. Like this," Rekino pointed to a bowl full of purple like crystals, "amethyst. It absorbs negative energy. It can absorb so much that they can burst. I've seen it."

Flash got closer to absorb the beautiful rocks, "Absorbs negative energy? I need the entire bowl. I should buy them all and throw them at our enemies."

The two girls laughed just as the male store attendant walked up.

"Hello, ladies. Can I be of any help today?"

Rekino gave him a brief smile and shook her head, "Nah, but thank you."

"Your eyes look like those rocks," he pointed at the amethyst before moving his attention to the orange stone labled 'citrine'. His eyes moved to Flash. "You would look good in a necklace of those, babe."

Flash's head immediately turned towards the attendant, "What did you call me?"

"Oh, fuck," Rekino stepped back.

The attendant laughed, "'Babe'? I mean, I'm not one to lie. You are a total babe."

"I would stop talking," the leader of the Guardians grabbed her friend's arm, "C'mon, Flash. Let's mosey along"

It had appeared that the situation had calmed down until the attendant said loudly, "Where you going, _babe_? Am I too hot for you, _babe_?"

Flash pivoted on her left foot doing a completely ninety degree turn as her right foot came up kicked the man in the chest. He flew over the counter causing several displays to come crashing down or breaking.

"Da-yum!" Rekino whistled loudly. "That would have looked badass in slo-mo. Can I get that camera footage?!"

The attendant groaned from behind the counter, "Uhg! What the hell?"

Flash grabbed a handful of the citrine stone tossing them at the attendant, "Maybe you should start wearing those for protection."

As the brunette turned around and walked out, Rekino looked over the counter and pointed, "Yeah, bitch!" She turned and jogged to catch up to her friend. "Citrine is actually for emitting a calming aura."

Flash rolled her eyes, "Don't be a troll."

* * *

"This…is some _bull_shit."

The two girls stood in front of a sign that was averting walking traffic because the sidewalk was being redone. Rekino looked at the map.

"We have to go around and then come back up. The shop is _literally_ right there!" The bearer of the Armor of Lady Wildfire pointed to the Starbucks. "It's like thirty feet away!"

Flash nodded, "That's like a little over six you's."

"Short jokes aren't necessary."

"I just had to kick someone's ass and now we aren't even going to be able to get the coffee you wanted. I could be back at the manor watching cartoons."

"No! I refuse to give up. C'mon. It will be a brisk walk."

"Oh. _Now_ you want to walk."

Rekino was already briskly moving in the direction of the map. It didn't take Flash long to catch up with her. The brunette caught up to her friend just as they rounded the corner and bumped into someone. Rekino quickly steadied herself.

"Sorry about that."

"Why don't you watch where you're going, eh?"

The two friends took in their surroundings. It appeared they had just stumbled upon someone being robbed.

A big burly man cleared his throat, "You chicks just go on. Nuthin' to see 'ere."

"Oh, hell," Rekino sighed. "We can't do that now."

Flash pointed at the couple shaking for their life, "You can't think we will let you hurt these people?"

A blonde girl stepped up twirling a knife, "You betta just go on, foreigner, and take shorty with ya."

It didn't take but the blink of an eye for Rekino to move forward and disarm and break the arm of the blonde. Amidst the hollering of pain, the Lady Guardian jumped in the air, threw both her legs out, and kicked the other two men in the face rendering the unconscious. After she landed, she jumped again and put the heel of her right foot into the forehead of the blonde.

"Really?" Flash held up her hands. "You just had to go there?"

Rekino threw the knife away, "She called me 'shorty' like some kind of insult. Bitch."

As Rekino kicked the unconscious female, Flash assisted the elderly couple to their feet. She directed them back to the busy streets just as the female ninja kicked each of the mean again.

"For good measure," she said happily. "Now. Starbucks!"

"You're so violent," Flash laughed.

* * *

The duo traveled the two blocks in a matter of minutes. They turned left to get back onto the main strip just as the skies darkened and the ground rumbled. Lightning shot across the sky in what seemed like a beautiful display of timed music.

A loud, echoing laughter boomed in the distance followed by the appearing of a man in some type of armor.

"Seriously?!" Rekino punched one of the brick establishments. "Starbucks is _right there_!"

Flash took a fighting stance, "Suit up! He looks nasty."

"Yeah, yeah," Rekino took out her armor orb gripping it tightly as her subarmor appeared in a flash. "Buso! Lady Rekka!"

* * *

Back at the communal Sanada home – "the Manor" – Ryo, Mia, Rowen, Hana Utano, and Thunder Copiel watched the local news on the 72" flat screen T.V. when the door opened and in sashayed Rekino and Flash. Everyone jumped up.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Where is my car?"

"Are you okay?"

Thunder stood in silence, his one visible eye taking in the state of the two girls.

Rekino and Flash both held up their cups of coffee.

"We went to Starbucks."

"Your car is outside. We are fine."

"And we didn't have anything to do with that," both the girls said in unison.

Rekino held up the keys. Rowen grabbed them and briskly walked by her. Mia and Hana exchanged glances of mixed emotions. Ryo hugged his sister tightly.

"Well," Thunder cleared his throat, "we are glad you're both okay; however, I don't see how you two managed to get that coffee without getting involved in the distress downtown."

"Man, I don't know either," Rekino held up her hands. "We must have just left when all that shit started 'cause I sure am glad I wasn't there."

Hana smacked her lips, "You're shady, Rekino."

"I guess we were just lucky," Flash smiled.

Everyone exchanged glances again. Ryo shrugged his shoulders and went outside to check on his friend. Mia made her way towards the kitchen. Hana and Thunder, however, didn't move.

"I do wonder how you managed," Thunder said softly.

Rekino shrugged, "Maybe this is one of those things that no one is meant to know."

Hana narrowed her eyes, "Mmmhmmm."

As the two blonde's walked away, Rekino and Flash fist bumped one another.

No one needed to know the major details of the outing.

**FIN**


End file.
